


Body

by Aurorazilla



Series: Heart, A Clexa Domestic Trashpiece [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, and watching ET, because i'm trash, more domestic baby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a life growing inside of her, and Lexa is an overprotective whipped wifey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, the feedback for this series is insane! Thanks for reading, y'all! It's gonna have 4 parts, probably, and a prequal series about their marriage or something. The next part of this will be much longer, I swear!

Clarke looked down at her slightly swollen lower stomach in wonderment. The thoughts kept running through her head:  _ That's a baby in here. A tiny human.  _ My  _ tiny human.  _

Lexa was off at a meeting, leaving Clarke to her own devices (as well as four guards, two inside of their room and two outside; she'd grown incredibly more protective over the blonde). Lexa's change in attitude was all the citizens could talk about – their Heda fathering a child when she, herself, was a woman made them respect her even more.

Because Lexa was a woman, and  _ Heda,  _ she could not personally have a child, as it would make her weaker and more vulnerable to attacks. But with Clarke, and the Sky People's technology, it was possible for them to have a child together.

And Clarke couldn't be happier.

She ran her hand gently along her stomach, a warmth settling in her chest.  _ Jake,  _ she thought,  _ your moms are going to love you so much. I love you already, and I know Lexa does, too.  _

The large door swung open slowly, and Lexa was at Clarke's side on the couch in front of the fire in a matter of seconds. The men guarding the inside were dismissed, and the couple was alone at last.

Clarke kissed her wife happily, and Lexa had to break it because she was smiling so much.

“What's up, buttercup?” Clarke chuckled. The Commander was the most adorable thing on the planet.

The brunette cocked her head to the side and bunched her eyebrows up in a confused manner. “I am not a flower, Clarke.”

“You're  _ my  _ flower.” Clarke murmured and kissed her again.

“I am no flower, I am a deadly weapon trained to be a warrior of the highest resp-” Lexa was cut off by a soft pair of lips, and she sighed.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered.

“I love you, too.” Lexa replied, her green eyes shimmering with emotion Clarke had never imagined she'd ever see from the warrior. 

Lexa slipped onto the couch and held Clarke close to her, one hand on the blonde's stomach, and the other over her shoulder, rubbing gently at the skin there. Clarke draped her arm behind Lexa's lower back, and placed the other hand over Lexa's on her stomach.

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the fact that they were alive, together, in this moment.

Lexa broke the silence. “I am still not a flower.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next one is gonna be reaLLY FUCKING FLUFFY and shit so. yeAH.  
> Follow me on tumblr: tinygaycommander.tumblr.com


End file.
